The Misconception of You
by Red And Robsten
Summary: Royalties? On University? Meet Bella, a "University princess" and the girl who will exchange all for Strawberries and Chocolate. What happens if her greatest rival is the "University Prince"? Will she still say no on Being a Royaly?. Please RandR :D [SLOW UPDATE DUE TO BUSY SCHEDULE]
1. Episode 1

_**Royalties? On campus? Meet Bella, a "Campus princess" and the girl who will exchange all for strawberries and chocolate. What happens if she meets the "Campus prince"? Will she still say no on Being a Campus Princess?.**_

_**The lights are shining on me,**_  
_**And it's like a diamond.**_  
_**I'm spinning around ,**_  
_**Rocking around like a Diamond**_  
_**That's because I'm Filled with emotion.**_

* * *

_"Kyaa~ Is That Isabella? Wow! So pretty "  
"I know right! Alice is also intelligent like her! She has also studied Fashion designing in Paris."  
"__I've also heard that Isabella is a model! I'm so Jealous!_"

There it goes again. Why do they always talk about us?

"Bella! See, You are so popular! They almost know everything about us." My bestfriend Alice Cullen almost jumped up and down.

"Yeah Alice, Almost. So just shut up okay?." But she just ignored me.

"Whatever, Bella! You must be thankful that you are one of the University Royalties. Everyone would kill for that position. You're the only one who doesn't want that!"

"That's Because it's annoying!" She just sighed.

Unbelievable. That's the one word I will describe Meyer University.

Why?

That's because the Top 6 of the Exams that are handsome and gorgeous are Classified as University Royalties. And if you are in Top 6 but you have no beauty or whatsoever, You are considered as Brains of the campus.

Unfair right?

And Unfortunately, I'm the Top 2 and was considered as one of the so-called University Royalties. Alice's on 4. Her Brothers, Emmett is top 6 and Edward, my complete Rival, is top 1.

"Come on! Do you want to be late on your first day?"

Alice scolded me. Again.

"Okay." I just sighed inwardly.

I walked to my room. Lucky that the Proffessor is still not here.

_"Our very beautiful Isabella Marie is here!"  
"Kyaa~ So pretty like a goddess "_

Err. Whatever. I just smiled briefly at them and tried to find a seat.  
I just ignored them while they talk about me. I was aware that some of them are taking some stolen photos. I bet a thousands of strawberries that they will post it on the underground website.

_"Oh! There's Rosalie! She's also so pretty!'  
__"OMO! Rosalie. She really is a goddess"__  
_

I turned around and looked at the girl who has a blonde hair that looks like a model who just entered the room. KYAA~ My other friend is here! .

"Hi Bella. Can I take a Seat here?" I nodded and she hugged me really hard.

"Wow, I can't believed we are starting our first year together.." She just smiled sweetly at me as she took a seat beside me.

"I know right? I can't believe we are." Alice piped in beside me.

Alice,Rosalie and I have been bestfriends since kindergarten and our parents also worked together for each companies..

_"Oh. Two of our Campus Princess is Here! Miss Isabella Marie Swan, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale..."_

The Students just screamed and clapped their hands.

"Seriously, what is everyone's problem." Kyaa~ Rosalie , So cute.

Both Rosalie and I hates to be a university royalties or whatever. She just wanted to be a normal student. I mean Both of us. Rosalie is top 8 and her Brother Jasper is on 3.

Why do they always make a big deal out of it? This class just ruined my mood..

Ah. Let me introduce myself, My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But my Close friends call be Bella. And I am 21 years old. Studies at This school, Meyer University. And also works at my parents' company on weekends.

"Where are we going?" Alice asks after the Professor dismissed us.

"Just the cafeteria."

"I'll not eat. I will just go with you. I don't wanna get fat." she says sternly.

"As if." Rosalie said teasingly. I laugh at Alice's expression when she said that. It was like Rose was disgusted in the image of Alice getting fat.

We entered and sat at the most secluded seat in the Cafeteria. I don't want many students see us and stare. I feel like I will melt when they stare. Especially when they talk things about us.

I frown as I remembered when I learned about that University Royalties. Really. It's so annoying. They posted at the bulletin board all of the top ten and our photos. Really annoying. I still remember the names , I met all of them, But I do not know them entirely.

1. Edward Cullen.  
2. Me..  
3. Jasper Hale.  
4. Alice Cullen.  
5. Rosalie Hale.  
6. Emmett Cullen.

"Bella, How's Nessie? I haven't saw her since."

Renesmee is my younger sister who is studying at Meyer High School. Has a very Alice-like-personality. She goes to the mall near our school everyday and buys what she sees. That's why She and Alice is getting along well.

"She's fine. She's nagging Dad to buy her something that's why she's very helpful at the house right now."

"Haha. Right. She really is your sister. Hahaha. You have the same personality." I throw the cap of the coke bottle at her and laughed. She really is my bestfriend. She knows everything about me.

"Hey, Let's start walking. We only have 15 Minutes before our next start class." Right. They both are my classmate in every classes. I stand and collect our things.

We were in the hallway going to our next class when I heard the students whisper Unpurposely.

_" There's Jasper Hale. The 3rd Topnotcher."  
__"Oh, I see What they are talking about."  
__"He's also Rosalie's brother."_

Right, Jasper is Rosalie's brother and Alice's mortal enemy. It started when he accidentally spilled juice over her uniform when we were kindergarten. Since that, they were mortal enemies.

When we were in the door when I heard IT again.

_"Whoa. It's Isabella. She's really Cute dude."  
" Come on , Let's take a picture of her."_

Sometimes I really want to kill those students.

_"Look here Isabella!"  
"Isabella, here."  
_  
I frowned again as they take picture of us. I grabbed both of their hands and ran, As if our lives depended on it.

Run.

That's how you escape the crowd.

* * *

**[A/N:] Hi! I'm Sorry If the other story plot of Misconception confuses you. So I decided That I change the plot. And I hope you will like it more.**

~Red And Robsten :3


	2. Episode 2

**_They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us._**

* * *

**_[A/N:]`Eh? Second chapter? Please Read and Review !  
Thank You Everyone :* Suggestions and Comments are Appreciated. Thank you again._**

* * *

BPOV

"Phew. That was tiring." I said as we try to catch our breaths.

"It's your fault. Why do we have to run then?" Alice glared at me.

" Because they're talking about us again." I glared back at her.

"Hey! Hey. Stop that. Anyway, I have to go to my brother and give him his wallet back." We Looked at Alice knowingly when she tried to retort about it.

"Hey. Don't look at me like that. I know it was my fault."

"Anyway, I have to go."

After Rose left we planned to go to the Royalties' Lounge. It was built mainly for the royalties. It was requested to be built by my annoying rival, Edward Cullen and Designed by Alice. It was a complete lounge, it has a kitchen, A library , Study room , Music room , A dining and living room , Entertainment room and 6 bedroom with bathrooms for us since we don't go home, Only at weekends.

"Alice, What happened here?" I asked her as soon as we enter. The living room was newly painted in blue. last week it was purple. The furnitures were changed.

Alice just smiled and grinned. I rushed to my room and stared. My room was also newly painted with royal blue. My Furnitures arranged and change.

"Like it?" Alice asked as she entered after me.

I sighed. " At least it was painted in my favorite color. But Alice, you don't have to do it every week."

"Don't fret Bella. It's only just a hobby." She grinned again.

Right on cue, The First bell rang indicating to be ready for classes.

"Come on, Bella"

We slowly walked through the corridors when we notice there was a commotion in front of our homeroom. We saw Rosalie arguing with someone.

"Rose!" Alice called while people murmured around us.

Rosalie turned around and aproached us.

"Sorry guys. It was nothing to worry about." She just smiled for our sake.

Then a familiar annoying voice spoke behind us. I turned around and the my rival, Edward Cullen. Bronze haired boy. My childhood friend. (Coughs) Erm, ex-friend.

"Well, look Who's here. My Dear little sister that haven't seen in hours." Then he faked hugged Alice. Alice just scowled at him as he chuckles.

"And Miss Number Two!." He laughed at his own nickname for me and held his hand for me which I didn't shake.

Since we were in kindergarten, Edward's always the **best**. I was only the second best. I was always below him and since Kindergarten, He always calls me Miss Number two. The Royalties including me was on the same school since our parents work together. One reason that I agreed that we go to school together was that I need to prove to everyone that I can beat Edward. I can be also `The Best. But that didn't happen until now, But I will keep trying until I beat him.

"Stop calling me names and what are you doing here?" I narrowed my eyes at him. As he told The Royalties that he doesn't have a class for two days which means his classes will start tomorrow.

"Oh, That's because Rosie asked me out." I gaped at him.

"Oh please! Do not believe him. He was trying to force me to get Emmett to go to the Car race with him. And He blackmailing me that he would make the whole campus hate me if I didn't do it." Rosalie and Emmett are together since we were high school, As in Together. Rose just rolled her eyes.

The big commotion has now lessened as most students went back to their homeroom while others are still talking around.

Edward snorted at her remark. "I wasn't blackmailing you Rose. I was telling the truth that you had a crush on me when we were kids." He said it with as-a-matter-of-fact tone that earned a glare from Rosalie.

Rosalie was about to reply when our homeroom teachers scolded us for no going in the classroom. Edward was sneaky that he wasn't caught walking slowly back to The Lounge.

* * *

We all walked back to the Lounge that late afternoon after our classes. We went to the living room just in time to see Emmett, Edward and Jasper watching movie.

"Yo Alice! Hurry up and prepare for dinner now." Jasper said as soon as we entered, earning a glare from Alice. Alice was the best cook among us since she was trained. Edward and Emmett just snickered at his comment.

Alice huffed while cooking dinner for us. Her face was like she can kill someone. We are all trying hard not to laugh at her face while we were all in the living room. But somehow, Alice caught us snickering and scolded us.

Dinner was served by Alice's cooking and jokes by Emmett. It was also joined by remembering our childhood memories together.

We were all in the middle of dinner there was a tentative knock on the door. I rose up to open it and was faced by the beautiful face of my dear sister.

"Hello! My dear sister." She said and hugged me really hard.

" Oh. Hi Renesmee. What are you doing here?" Edward spoke behind us.

"Oh! Hello you too Big brother." Right, they both consider themselves as siblings.

"What are you doing here anyway?" It was a surprise that she was here since she rarely comes here especially at night.

"Can I sleep here? Please Bella. With a cherry and whip cream on top?" She replied with puppy eyes. I think she learned that from Alice.

Before I could reply. Edward did already.

"Of course! You are always welcome here. You know that right?"

She just squealed and hugged Edward tightly then walked off to find Alice. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What? That's your sister!" He just grinned at me.

"I didn't say anything." I shrugged.

"Eh? Still up for beating me Swan? Keep trying then, I know you can't do it."

"Watch me." I spun around to walk away from him but he caught my wrist. "What do you want?"

His lips twitch a little. " I challenge you.." I raised my brows to encourage him to continue. " to a cooking battle." He finished while my shoulders dropped in dissapointment.

* * *

**[A/N:] Eh? So what can you say about it? Sorry if it doesn't revolve around E/B, but next chapters will be about them.**  
**Please Review and Read! Past chapters may be crappy but I will Try my best to improve them. Suggestion are always welcome but deliver them nicely :) Thank you everyone! **


	3. Episode 3

**[A/N:] Third Chapter!**  
**Please Read and Review. This chapter is about the "Battle". Well, Yeah. Sort-of.**

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Twilight Saga. I only wish though.  
**

* * *

_**But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.**_  
_**Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go.**_  
_**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.**_  
_**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid,crawling back to you.**_  
_**So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night.**_  
_**And I know I've said it a million times.**_  
_**But Ill only stay with you one more night.**_  
_**Yeah baby give me one more night.**_

* * *

**BPOV.**

I shivered as cold wind blew. I went to the garden in the patio to clear my thoughts as the previous night's conversation with Edward has popped into my mind.

_`Flashback._

_"What do you want?"_

_His lips twitch a little. " I challenge you.." I raised my brows to encourage him to continue. " to a cooking battle." He finished while my shoulders dropped in dissapointment._

_"What? Oh come on Edward. I know you're better than that."_

_He just chuckled "You want to beat me right? Then do it."_

_"Then why cooking? You know that you're better than I am. So there's no point of beating you there."_

_He raised his eyebrows a bit. "Then practice."_

_He must have known that I have no time for jokes and become more serious. _

_" If you win, I will do anything for you. Same goes for me."_

_My eyes probably lighted up on what he said. "Really?" But I narrowed my eyes. What does he possibly want me to do?_

_"Yeah. Anything you want. Anything I want. Deal?" He said then offered his hand for me._

_"Deal." _

_`End of flashback._

I sighed again for the tenth time of the morning and stuck my foot to let the swing move lightly.

I know Edward will beat me again. But it's the deal that makes me determined to beat him, I still haven't thought about what would I want him to do. Even if I stayed all night to think of the possible things I would make him do for other part of me says I will back out.

"Thinking about the challenge I gave you?" I almost jumped as a velvet voice spoke as I rocked the swing lightly.

"There will be a great payment if you'll back out _Miss Number two._"

"Don't call me names and what makes you think I will back out?" I said bravely.

"Why are you here anyway?" He changes the subject lightly and took a seat beside me in the swing.

"I'm just trying to clear my thoughts."

We both moved the swing slowly with our feet in comfortable silence and watched the sun rise.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I come here every morning just to see it. I'm actually surprise you're here before me."

"Every morning? I don't clearly remember that you're a morning person."

"I'm glad I amused you in that way."

We both sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Cold?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"A little." Which was true because I was still wearing my pajamas and sleeveless top.

He pulled a small box under the hammock and pulled a thick blanket.

"How in the world did you manage to put that blanket at a really small box?" I asked as he put the blanket over my shoulders.

"I have my ways Miss Number Two." He smirked at me.

"For the thousand time Edward Cullen don't call me names."

"Why don't we just do the challenge now? Cook breakfast for each other. Prove that you can really beat me." I glared at him.

"Are you implying that you're better than me?"

"Why? Isn't it the truth?" Too much ego. Sometimes I just want to kill this too confident man before me.

"Then why challenge me if you know that you are much better than I am?" He avoided my gaze and looked at the reddish-orange sky instead

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Try me." He just chuckled at me.

**EPOV**

Isabella Swan. Most Stubborn girl I ever met. The reason was because she never cooked for me. Everyone always brags about how good she is. But she never did cook something for me. Never. I don't know why. I just wanted to know for no reason.

"We're still talking here. As far as I remember we are talking about the challenge here. Ring any bells?" I looked at her and smiled. She was really persistent on this subject.

I still avoided her initial question.

"Hey. You won't answer? What do I need to do to make you answer, Bronze Boy?" She said and smiled brightly at me.

"Forget it." I said still ignoring her.

"Do I need to call you Bronze boy?" She grinned at me as I ruffled her mahogany hair.

I was surprised that she used that nickname for me after all these years. She made up that nickname because she said my hair is bronze and just the way she liked it. The last time I heard it was when we were eleven years old. Ten years. Bella and i have always communicated in a language that only the both of us knew. The first time we met was when we were babies. we had accidentally touched hands while we were sleeping. Since then, we both enjoyed this special connection we had. Our parents said it's because we were made for each other. I don't know whether destined to be friend or to be lovers.

I don't care. I just love Bella's company whenever she's with me.

"Come on." I looked at her, confused as she held her hand toward me. "I'll cook breakfast for you."

* * *

3rd chapter! Please let me know what are your thoughts about this story. Please review. Every review means to much to me :D

~Kamsa.


	4. Episode 4

_**Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day**_

_**Take me to New York, I'd love to see L.A.**_  
_**I really want to come kick it with you**_  
_**You'll be my American boy, American boy**_

_**He said, "Hey, sister, it's really, really nice to meet ya"**_  
_**I just met this 5 foot 7 boy who's just my type**_  
_**I like the way he's speaking, his confidence is peaking**_  
_**Don't like his baggy jeans but I like the way he's thinking**_

* * *

_**[A/N:] 4th Chapter! Please RandR! **_

_**Merci Beaucoup! XD**_

* * *

BPOV.

I looked at Edward expectantly as he eats his breakfast that I cooked for him. It's a Pork Belly Benedict. After a few moments, he wipes his mouth using his napkin. He looked at me and grinned.

"Well, I must say Swan, You're really a good cook but I'm so much better than you."

I scoffed at his attitude "Boastful much?"

"Hey, at least it's the truth." He had a point at that.

"So? What's your plan? You said if you're satisfied you would cancel the battle."

"That's right but I forgot to add that you need to cook for me for 2 weeks. Breakfast. Lunch. Dinner." He smiled, satisfied of what he said. The bastard.

"What?" I abruptly stood from the stool in the kitchen bar. "You didn't say that before."

"You'll Find out soon enough."

He just smirked and added "You have no other choices, Miss Number Two."

He runs to the bathroom still having his enigmatic smile on his face.

* * *

I was always bored on my Computer Technology class. Mostly because I already learned what the professor is lecturing about. I grabbed my pen on my left handed and my highlighter on the other and began twirling it. Edward still didn't say what would happen to his challenge. We all know that he would win. Not that I wanted to lose but I know he's much better cook than I am.

"Miss Swan? Could you please give us the answer?"

I looked at the professor and answered "Steve Jobs" without missing a beat.

"Pay attention to the lecture people." The Professor looked at me knowingly sensing that I was in no mood for listening and caught me twirling my pen and highlighter in both hands.

After a few minutes of extreme boredom, the bell rang indicating that last classes for today are dismissed. I decided to go shopping for new shoes today since its still early but then I need to cook for Edward. I sighed inwardly at the thought. I need to cancel all plans immediately. Seriously, I don't understand that guy anymore. I don't know what he really wants.

I was startled by the voices of my bestfriends calling me. I looked around and saw them immediately since they are easily noticeable. Rosalie is running in all smile while Alice is scowling at her. Had something happened?

Rose was the first one who reached me and grinned happily and was followed by Alice, who is still scowling.

"Bella! You wouldn't believe what happened in our economy class. A 'certain' someone called Ali-" She was cut off from talking as Alice clamped her hands to her mouth.

She slowly remove her hand because Rosalie glared at her.

"Shut up for a minute,Rose. We agreed not to tell anyone."

Right. I almost snorted on what she said. That's very unlikely of Alice to tell someone to shut up and just keep quiet about it. Is it that worse that she refuse to tell anyone? Even me? But Rosalie recovered fast and laughed at Alice.

"JASPER CALLED HER CUTE AND STARED AT HER THE WHOLE CLASS!" She said and grinned at Alice.

I couldn't help but also laugh at Alice. Her reaction about this is not uncommon for us. When we were in High School, Boys fell in love at her immediately because of her cute attitude and charisma. The only problem is Alice. She hates it when every boys will look at her or will try to win her affection. You see, she don't want any suitors so that there'll be no distractions.

"SHUT UP!" She shrieked as Rose tries to say something. But instead of shutting up, we both laughed at just huffed and walked to the Lounge.

We were still laughing when we entered the lounge, only Edward was there. He quirked on eyebrow in confusion at us but refrained from asking because Alice shot him a death glare and focused his attention to me.

"Good. Your'e here wench. Cook me food now." It was my turn to shot him a glare while Rosalie and Alice didn't mind us both, clearly aware of our (*Coughs. His) cooking deal. And a brilliant idea formed in my mind.

I turned toward the kitchen pantry and search for my main ingredient for my scheme until I found it. Japanese Wasabi paste.

I immediately started to work on Edward's dinner with a evil smile on my face as he watched movies with Alice. When the food is ready, I opened the tube of the wasabi paste and immediately put it on his food where he won't get too suspicious.

"EDWARD!" Still grinning, I yelled even though I know he will hear it in my normal voice.

He walked to the kitchen in his smiling figure. I smiled innocently at him so he won't get suspicious of what I did. He didn't seem to notice my scheme since he sat down at the kitchen stool and looked at his dinner.

"Thank you Miss Number Two!" Instead of scolding him for using names again. I just simply smiled and slowly walked out of the kitchen knowing he'll burst out later because of what I did.

* * *

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Come back here!" Edward screamed causing me to run for my room. But it didn't work. I was only at the stairs when he scream my full name. I know he's really angry.

I have no choice but to face his wrath rather than avoiding it.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked while trying not to laugh. I was clearly aware of the other royals in the kitchen.

"What?" I looked at Edward in the sink and noticed that his face is slightly red as he drank a glass of water.

"You. Why did you do it? Why did you put spices in my food?" It was Edward's time to talk.

"It's your fault you shouldn't have called me names. And for your information, It's wasabi paste." I said. Not clearly afraid.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" He bellowed at Emmett who's laughs become more audible.

"You." He took a step forward towards me with his own version of evil smile as I stepped backwards and emphasized each word he said.

" . . .. ."

* * *

**I know, I'm Sorry if the other chapters are crappy. I'll try to make it better on the next chapters. Promise. I'm also sorry for the slow update.  
Please RandR :D**

RedAndRobsten.


End file.
